<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pequeño Demonio. by Fairy_Of_Shampoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170673">Pequeño Demonio.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Of_Shampoo/pseuds/Fairy_Of_Shampoo'>Fairy_Of_Shampoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Lifestyles, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Of_Shampoo/pseuds/Fairy_Of_Shampoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada bueno puede salir de juntar a tres tontos y una ouija... ¿O tal vez si ?</p><p>✔ JooKyun<br/>✔ 2won<br/>✔ ShowKi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—N-no creo que esto sea b-buena idea, no sabemos en que nos metemos —</p><p>Tres chicos se encontraban reunidos en la casa del mayor del trio, con una tabla ouija en medio del grupo y con una veladora por cada uno de ellos. Eran las 2:50 de la madrugada, se acercaba la hora de comenzar.</p><p>Lee Jooheon había hablado, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus dos amigos, que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura y no tenía sentido. </p><p>A pesar de decirse a sí mismo que nada de aquello era real no podía evitar temblar violentamente ¿Por qué carajo tenía que ser tan miedoso?</p><p>—Relajate Jooheon, es solo un juego, no es la gran cosa —</p><p>Wonho parecía tranquilo pero por dentro estaba casi tan nervioso como Jooheon, pero ni loco lo demostraría.</p><p>El moreno que estaba en el centro los vio, diciéndoles con la mirada que guardaran silencio. Shownu tenia los dedos sobre el apuntador del tablero, esperando a que la hora indicada llegara.</p><p>Al contrario que sus amigos, él nunca se asustaba, ninguna película o leyenda jamás le había causado miedo alguno. Nunca había tenido alguna experiencia paranormal como sus amigos, pero Shownu era muy curioso y no se quedaría con la duda. </p><p>Después de una profunda investigación en internet descubrió que la mejor opción era la ouija. Prometía experiencias fuertes y él no se asustaría con cualquiera cosa.</p><p>Arrastró a sus amigos con él porque sabía lo miedosos que eran y sí no resultaba al menos se reiría un rato.</p><p>—Empecemos, ya son las tres —</p><p>Tanto el rubio como el castaño pusieron 3 dedos en la pequeña pieza y comenzaron a jugar.</p><p>—Primero debemos calentar el tablero —</p><p>—Te informaste bastante bien ¿verdad?— Dijo Wonho aparentemente divertido.</p><p>—Lo suficiente para hacerlo bien —</p><p>Pasaron la pieza por todo el tablero y Shownu pidió permiso para "jugar". Los tres esperaron a que la pieza se moviera pero no lo hacia, lo intentaron algunas veces mas pero nada.</p><p>—Esto no funciono, yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo y ya— Dijo Jooheon mucho mas tranquilo.</p><p>—Solo hay que intentarlo una vez más —</p><p>—Esto no funcionó Shownu pero esta bien, lo intentaremos para que veas que esto no es real. Haber ¿Hay alguien aquí?—</p><p>De un rápido movimiento la pieza se movió hasta señalar "Si". </p><p>Los tres se vieron incrédulos.</p><p>—¿Quién lo movió?—</p><p>Wonho seguía sin poder creerlo y Shownu negó con la cabeza.</p><p>La pieza comenzó a moverse de nuevo diciendo H o l a.</p><p>—Esto no puede estar pasando —</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Precaución, lenguaje medianamente vulgar y situaciones mecas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿ Q u i e r e n  j u g a r ?</p><p>—No mames — Soltó Wonho.</p><p>—¡Acaba con eso ya Shownu! ¡Tengo miedo...! —</p><p>La pieza se movió en respuesta a Jooheon.</p><p>N o.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —</p><p>Preguntó el mayor quién ya estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso.</p><p>L o s  q u e r e m o s  a  u s t e d e s.</p><p>—¿Los queremos? ¡Son más de un espíritu! —</p><p>D e m o n i o s.</p><p>—Puta madre —</p><p>—Cierra el juego ya Shownu, esto ya es mucho — Declaró el rubio.</p><p>Sabía que esto ya había llegado muy lejos, tanto Wonho como Jooheon temblaban tanto que les costaba mantener los dedos firmes en el indicador.</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo, no hasta que ellos se quieran ir...—</p><p>Por otro lado, Lee estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Estaba seguro de que esto era una mala broma de sus amigos, y solo esperaban a que comenzara a llorar o gritar para reírse.</p><p>—Estoy harto de sus bromas pendejas, esto se acaba aquí —</p><p>—No somos nosotros Jooheon. Wonho y yo no hicimos nada. La pieza de verdad se mueve —</p><p>—Ya que no quieren terminar con esto pues sigamos...¡MANIFIESTENSE! ¡VENGAN POR NOSOTROS DEMONIOS! ¡MUESTRENSE ANTE NOSOTROS!</p><p>Jooheon se levanto del piso donde estaban sentados y extendió ambos brazos, sin importarle las reglas que Shownu le había recitado antes de empezar.</p><p>—¡¿Estas demente, idiota?! ¡Ellos realmente van a venir!—</p><p>Wonho también se levantó y empezó a zarandear a Jooheon por la estupidez que había hecho. Shownu se acercó a ellos e iba a intervenir pero una negra figura detrás de ellos le hizo quedarse quieto.</p><p>—Chicos...— Susurró llamando la atención de ambos que al ver su rostro. Voltearon a la misma dirección, encontrándose con la tétrica figura negra.</p><p>Se quedaron de piedra observando al extraño ser.</p><p>Era extremadamente alto y delgado, tenia la parte baja del cuerpo manchada de negro hasta medio abdomen, casi parecía espesa pintura negra, y honestamente, no querían saber qué era aquella sustancia que estaba impregnada en la piel de la criatura. Los brazos estaban, de igual manera, marcados por aquel color oscuro hasta llegar a la altura del antebrazo. Las demás partes de su cuerpo eran de un color hueso, como si fuera un blanco ya desgastado por el tiempo.</p><p>La parte más aterradora era su rostro, había partes de su boca que quedaban al descubierto debido a la punzante piel cayendo de ella, dejando ver su ensangrentada dentadura, con dientes tan largos como sus dedos y a la vista filosos, lo suficiente para desgarrar su garganta de un mordisco.</p><p>Sus ojos eran blancos, completamente blancos pero Jooheon sabía que le miraban fijamente.</p><p>El espeso cabello negro caía a cada lado de su cabeza pero la atención se la robaban aquellos enormes y retorcidos cuernos negros.</p><p>Comenzó a caminar lentamente, encorvado en dirección a Jooheon.</p><p>Los tres seguían inmóviles, sin saber como reaccionar a aquella presencia extraña, pero el sonido de otros pasos detrás de Shownu les obligó a ver a los otros dos seres que estaban ahí.</p><p>Cuando el demonio estaba justo frente a Jooheon, este ya se encontraba soltando lágrimas y sus rodillas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al piso. Rápidamente se arrastró lo mas lejos de la criatura que la pared le permitió. El ente se puso de cuclillas frente a él y tomó el cuello del castaño entre sus garras.</p><p>—Me gustas...—</p><p>Aquella voz era aterradora pero lo que hizo su cuerpo temblar fue la sonrisa macabra que le dio. Sabía que su muerte estaba cerca cuando acerco el rostro el suyo, y abriendo lentamente la boca, paso su viscosa lengua por su mejilla.</p><p>Después sintió que las manos del demonio se hacían mas...¿Pequeñas? En la piel de su cuello tenia la sensación de que, de alguna forma, la piel del demonio burbujeaba, como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo. Observó detenidamente y vio que, efectivamente, la piel del la cosa estaba burbujeando, hasta la de su rostro, tanto asi que comenzaba a deformarse.</p><p>—¡¿Qué m-mierda está pasando?! —</p><p>El demonio comenzó a convulsionar y a mover la cabeza violentamente, todo eso sin soltarlo.</p><p>—¡ESTA POSEÍDO! MIERDA ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDEN..me!—</p><p>Las esperanzas que aún vivían en su pecho murieron al ver a sus amigos siendo levantados del piso por el cuello, en manos de otros dos demonios que parecian sufrir lo mismo que quien le sostenía el cuello.</p><p>Comenzó a sollozar y a pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás, a su adorada madre y a su despistado padre, a su perrito y a sus sueños de volverse rapero.</p><p>"Adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós fluffy. Los amo..."</p><p>Detuvo su llanto cuando sintió que el demonio se había quedado quieto.</p><p>¿Pero qué...?</p><p>El agarre en su cuello había dejado de ser desagradable y ahora se sentía suave, la enorme mano fría fue reemplazada por una aparentemente más pequeña y cálida. Antes de que pensara, giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver quien estaba tocándolo y se encontró con el ser mas bello que jamas haya visto y seguramente que verá.</p><p>Era más pequeño, incluso más que él. Tenia el mismo cabello negro azabache, algo alborotado dándole un aspecto fresco. Su piel ahora presumía un algo pálido color melocotón, lucía suave y sintió un hormigueo en los labios por querer besarla. Tenia rasgos finos y afilados, un rostro algo maduro y una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>Portaba únicamente unos pantalones negros ajustados y rasgados dejando ver sus hermoso muslos.</p><p>El demonio se acercó más a él y se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos.</p><p>—¿Estás asustado abejita? ¿Te doy miedo? Oww pero no llores cariño. Deberías querer ponerme en cuatro en tu cama ¿no quieres?—</p><p>Él pelinegro limpió los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y comenzó a besarlo magistralmente. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y se encontraba tomando la pequeña cintura firmemente.</p><p>‘’¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy besando a un demonio!‘’</p><p>Se separo abruptamente de él, empujándolo lejos y corriendo hacia sus amigos que se encontraban acurrucados en la esquina de la habitación.</p><p>Con Wonho y Shownu había ocurrido lo mismo que con Jooheon, estaban siendo asfixiados por aquellos entes hasta que comenzaron a ver el extraño burbujeo en la piel y el movimiento frenético de cabeza, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe pero lo único que sintieron fue sus pies tocando el suelo de nuevo y un peso extra.</p><p>Shownu tenia a un pequeño pelirosa colgándose de su cuello, pegado a su cuerpo completamente y sonriendole con coquetería.</p><p>Wonho en cambio tenia cargando a un castaño en sus brazos, este tenia los brazos en su cuello también, pero estaba besando su oreja de una manera tan deliciosa que soltó una especie de ronroneo.</p><p>El moreno estaba perdido en los labios de aquel pequeño demonio de cabello rosa pero la razón regreso a él como una bofetada. Se alejo de aquella deliciosa tentación rosada y tomó a su amigo del brazo, haciendo que dejara caer al otro demonio.</p><p>Ahora los tres estaban juntos en la esquina del cuarto, lo más alejados posibles de los demonios.</p><p>El pelirosa camino hasta quedar frente a ellos pero separados por un metro de distancia.</p><p>—Hyungwon, Changkyun ¿Están bien? —</p><p>Shownu se estremeció al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz ¿Realmente algo tan hermoso podía venir del infierno?</p><p>—Lo estoy, Kihyun. Les gusta rudo ¿No? No te preocupes rubio, a mi también me gusta — Dijo el de labios gruesos, dirigiéndose a Wonho obviamente.</p><p>Hyungwon se levantó mientras sobaba su trasero y se paro a un lado de Kihyun.</p><p>Changkyun imitó la acción de su hermano y se posicionó al otro lado de su hermano mayor.</p><p>—Si no van a jugar con nosotros ¿Por qué nos llamaron?— Reclamó él menor de los tres.</p><p>El trío de demonios los observaban esperando una respuesta, al igual que Changkyun, los otros dos solo portaban pantalones negros rasgados. Solo que ahora notaron los chokers y cadenas colgando de sus cuellos. La cuernos de antes ahora eran pequeños, lucían hasta adorables. Notaron las pequeñas alas negras destacando de las espaldas y las colas negras moviéndose de un lado a otro.</p><p>—Es él quién les puede responder— Wonho empujó a Shownu hacia en frente.</p><p>—Bueno, fue...curiosidad— Dijo dudoso.</p><p>Los ojos del demonio rosa cambiaron de aquel color avellana a negro, tenía los ojos negros por completo.</p><p>—Hicieron enojar a Kihyun, humanos — Dijo el menor de los demonios en burla.</p><p>—¿Me están diciendo que...solo estaban jugando?— Bramó Kihyun.</p><p>—Pues si —</p><p>—¡Él nos obligó!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo Wonho y Jooheon.</p><p>—De modo que no te tomas en serio esto, grandulon —</p><p>—Bueno es solo que...—</p><p>—Dejame adivinar, eres escéptico —</p><p>—Algo así —</p><p>—Ustedes los humanos no saben con que están tratando. ¡Esto es serio! ¡No somos un simple juego para que ustedes pasen el rato, trío de idiotas irresponsables!—</p><p>—Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlos—</p><p>—Demasiado tarde. Odio que sean tan despreocupados e ignorantes—</p><p>—Hermano ¿Eso que significa?— Preguntó Hyungwon</p><p>—Que nos trajeron aquí en vano, ¡Para nada! —</p><p>—¿No vas a follarme entonces abejita?— Cuestiono Changkyun de forma inocente.</p><p>—Nadie va a follarse a nadie— Declaró Shownu.</p><p>—Habla por ti— Le replicó Wonho quien no dejaba de ver al demonio castaño.</p><p>—¡Así se habla rubio! —</p><p>Kihyun estaba que temblaba del enojo. Ningún humano ni criatura diabólica lo había rechazado en sus 823 años y ahora llegaba este idiota mamado a rechazarlo.</p><p>—Esto no se va a quedar así idiota, me las pagaras—</p><p>—Es solo porque...te rechace ¿cierto?—</p><p>Kihyun se sonrojó y el negro de sus ojos pareció intensificarse.</p><p>—Volveremos, y te haré pagar, maldición—</p><p>En su forma original, Kihyun era mucho más bajo que Shownu pero eso no le evitó plantearse frente a él para retarlo.</p><p>—Esperaré por ti entonces, no tardes— </p><p>—Idiota. ¡Changkyun! ¡Hyungwon! Vámonos—</p><p>—Volveré por ti rubio— Hyungwon le guiño el ojo a Wonho y este le sonrió en respuesta.</p><p>—Ven por mi abejita, te estaré esperando—</p><p>Changkyun le lanzo un beso, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Jooheon.</p><p>Los tres demonios desaparecieron dejando solo un espacio vacío detrás.</p><p>Ahora los hermanos estaban en una desolada habitación, abandonada evidentemente.</p><p>—¿Por qué Kiki? ¿Por que no me dejaste con ese rico rubio? — lloriqueo Hyungwon.</p><p>—Me separaste de mi abejita —</p><p>—Dejen de llorar tontos. Vamos a tenerlos de cualquier modo, no podemos volver al infierno si no lo hacemos—  </p><p>—Habíamos olvidado eso— río en castaño apenado.</p><p>—El plan es este, nos haremos pasar por humanos para acercarnos a ellos y así darles lo que quieren, tomaremos sus almas y regresaremos a casa—</p><p>—Eso incluye que nos cojan ¿verdad?—</p><p>Changkyun había tomado asiento en el viejo buró del cuarto y refutó el plan maestro de su hermano mayor.</p><p>—Por supuesto tonto, para eso nos invocaron—</p><p>—Perfecto ¿Cuando empezaremos?— Hyungwon seguía de pie recargado en la puerta.</p><p>—Primero, debemos lucir como humanos, acerquense—</p><p>Al ser Kihyun el mayor de los tres poseía poderes que sus hermanos aún no. Cuando estos se acercaron posó sus manos en el par de cabezas y desapareciendo los pequeños cuernos.</p><p>—Esto es raro— Hyungwon tocaba su cabeza ahora sin cuernos.</p><p>—Ahora vamos con las alas y la cola—</p><p>—¿Es necesaria la cola? Puedo ocultarla en la ropa, incluso usarla de cinturón— El menor de los tres sostenía la negra y delgada cola entre las manos. No quería que desapareciera su fiel compañera.</p><p>—Tienes razón, bueno pero las alas deben irse—</p><p>Después de desaparecer unas cuantas alas y aparecer algunas prendas de ropa, los tres hermanos arreglaron aquel abandonado lugar para hacerlo a su estilo, y sobre todo, para poder tener donde dormir.</p><p>Tanta energía invertida en su lugar temporal de estadía les hizo terminar agotados.</p><p>—¿Cuándo iremos a buscar a esos tres?—</p><p>—Dejemos que crean que están a salvo, les daremos una linda sorpresa después—</p><p>Los tres demonios sonrieron a la nada, esperando con ansias el momento de su reencuentro con esos estúpidos y atractivos humanos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La idea para este fic nació después de un maratón de películas de terror. Puede resultar bien o ser un desastre, no lo se 😂</p><p>La trama es 100% original y a veces podrá tener lenguaje vulgar, también un poco de humor. Nunca lo he escrito así que no sean tan malos 🙏😇</p><p>No me queda mas que decir que esperó que les haya gustado y esperen por el siguiente capítulo 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>